Gas turbine engine ceramic matrix composite airfoils such as blades and vanes, and the manufacture of breathing passages in such ceramic matrix composite airfoils, remains an area of interest. Some existing systems and methods have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.